A Simple, Yet Undefined Love
by JustAGirl1990
Summary: A secret is kept between two members of the RP gang, and the secret could change friendships and relationships forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Rocket Power.**

**- This will be set a few years into the future, Reggie and Sam are seniors in high school, while Otto and Twister are juniors.**

* * *

><p>"Maurice! Otto is here!" Sandy, Twisters mom, yelled from downstairs. Twister groaned, rolling over and taking a look at his alarm clock, '7:22' it read. <em>'What the fuck is he<em> _doing here?'_ He thought. Waking up out of his groggy state and hearing his best friends footsteps trailing to his room, he then realized something. _'SHIT!_'

Twister jumped out of his bed in his blue boxers, messy hair and all, raced to his bedroom door just in the nick of time turning the lock horizontally just as Otto was about to come in.

"Bro, open up!' Otto exclaimed, he was pounding on the door. He was pretty confused at this point. "Why is your door locked?"

Twister, with his heart racing, yelled back. "Uhm… Just a minute, Otto-man!" He rushed back across the room to his bed and gently tried to shake the purple-haired beauty up. "Reg." He whispered, gently placing an arm on her shoulder and shaking her awake.

"Mmm.. What is it, Twist?" Reggie grunted and rolled over to face Twister, giving him a groggy smile. She heard her brother yell yet again from the other side of the door, she knew what was up.

Reggie jumped out of Twisters bed and into his closet. She wasn't naked, just in her bra and boy shorts, but this was not the time, place, or condition she wanted her little brother to see her in.

In the meantime, Twister scanned his bedroom for any sign of Reggie being there. Clothes, cellphone, purse and shoes were all kicked underneath the bed. Twist fixed his shaggy red hair and opened the door to his best bud, acting like nothing happened.

Otto scanned the room as well, curious, he began, "Yo bro, what were you jerking off or something?" He chuckled. Twister let out a nervous laugh while Reggie stood in the closet petrified and holding herself.

"Nah just sleeping. It's Sunday, why are you here so early?" Twister said, looking a few inches down at Otto. The gang had all grown up and finished puberty by now. Twister had grown to be the tallest at 6'1. Otto wasn't far behind at 5'10, but their builds were quite different. Twister had always been tall and slender, but now he was more toned with a 6 pack. Otto had put on much more muscle and was more bulky, with the same dread locks and goggles on his head.

"You really should stop drinking so much on weekends, I can't believe you forgot." Otto rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He showed his digital calendar to Twister.

"Awww man!" Twister sighed. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot we were gonna get some nice shots of you surfing the early morning waves."

Otto placed his phone back in his pocket. "Reg and the squid are supposed to meet us there but Reg wasn't in her room this morning, she must have stayed at Sam's." Twister nodded his head in agreement. "Well?" Otto glared.

Twister, realizing what Otto was getting at, spoke up. "Arite bro gimme 5 minutes to get my gear together and I'll be down." Twist rushed his best bud out of the room, and Reggie opened the closet door.

"That was way too close for comfort." She sighed, leaning into Twisters warm body. Reggie had grown up the most out of the four. She had a slender, athletic body, with a nice butt and a nice c cup pair of boobs, much to which the boys of Ocean Shores admired regularly. At 5'5, she fit nicely in Twisters arms. "I hate this."

"I know, so do i." Twister ran his hands through her hair, and kissed her forehead. "We have to go. He's going to start to get annoying."

Twister broke free from Reggie, got dressed, got his camera gear, helped her get dressed and gather her belongings. During this, he scanned over her toned body and spoke up.

"Ya know Reg." Twist said slyly. Reggie looked over to see a huge grin plastered all over his face. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep next to you while you're almost naked, and not be able to do anything?' His grin turned into a fake frown.

She knew he was messing with her. Reggie put on her sweatshirt, went over to where he was sitting, and straddled him in his computer chair. "Keep it up and I won't sleep over at all." She said jokingly.

He gave her a gentle kiss, wanting more but stopping himself. He knew better than to rush things. Twist had become quite experienced, almost being 17, he was no longer a virgin. Being a great skateboarder and surfer, the groupies flocked to him. He had also become well known for his videotaping skills around town. People were always booking him for events.

His relationship with Reggie was very different though. Actually, they didn't have a relationship. They had grown feelings for each other a few years ago, spending so much time together had just made their bond stronger, and it became so overwhelming. A few months prior, Reggie came over to edit a video with him, alone, and they just hooked up. Not sex, as Twist was well aware she was a virgin, and had no interest in having sex until she was sure it was with the right person. That moment, that first kiss, set fireworks off. Multiple times a week she would sneak over to kiss and cuddle with Twister, nothing more and nothing less.

"TWISTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" An all too familiar voice screamed from downstairs. Twister moaned and Reggie gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. She got off of his lap and headed out through the window.

Twister headed downstairs and smiled at his best friend before heading off, life couldn't get much better.

* * *

><p><strong>- I didn't make this chapter too long for a reason, I just planned on setting the tone and setting for you guys. More to come soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks all for the review and story likes/follows. Much appreciated.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since everyone had gone surfing. Otto and Twister were off doing their own thing as usual, while Reggie and Sam had gone to shack to have milkshakes and think up some new ideas for The Zine.<p>

The Zine had grown in popularity over the years, expanding across a few counties and more subscriptions had been arriving monthly. Reggie couldn't be more ecstatic, this would look great on her college resumes, as she eventually wanted to become an Editor.

Sam had grown a lot, along with the rest, as the years had gone by. He was still bad at sports, but great in academics. He was tall, but not as tall as Twister or Otto. He surpassed Reggie by a few inches making him at 5'7. A bit chunky, or husky as he'd like to say, but not overweight. "Hey Reg, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sammy." Reggie began. "What's up?"

"There is this classic horror flick coming out, ya know cause uh Halloween is coming up and all.. and uhhh-" Sammy began to studder. He was never nervous to talk to the purple-haird beauty but this was different. "Would you want to go together?" Sam began to sweat.

Meanwhile Reggie didn't think anything of it, she thought it was weird he was clamming up and being weird, but brushed it aside. "Sure sounds great! Should we invite Otto and Twist?" She said while typing something up on her laptop.

Sam cleared his throat and took a slurp of his strawberry milkshake before he began. "I meant it as just me and you.. like a-"

Reggie cut him off before he could finish. She had dealt with this problem a few years ago, but thought this was behind them. As kindly as she could, she began. "Sam, you know I love you."

Sam knew where this was going and sighed. "You don't have to explain Reg, seriously"

Reggie placed her hand on his shoulder and continued. "Yes I do." She smiled slightly. "I love you, as a friend. Like a brother. You will always be my best friend. It would be like dating Otto or something." She chucked.

"Yeah or Twister!" Sam laughed along with her until he noticed Reggies face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah,.." Reggie trailed off. She didn't know how to answer that. Yes she had known Twister longer than Sam, but she was emotionally, physically, and most importantly, mentally attracted to Twister. She didn't feel that towards Sam. "Anyway! Are we good?"

Sam smiled at Reggie. He couldn't help how he felt either. He thought Reggie was so beautiful and smart. Kind, caring, thoughtful, talented and an amazing body on top of all that. All the guys in OS drooled over her, she wouldn't give anyone the time of day. Everyone knew she was probably the only virgin left. Even Sam wasn't a virgin anymore. He had dated Sherry for a year and she had taken his virginity before breaking his heart right before their 1 year anniversary.

Reggie had heard her phone make a noise before pulling it out and taking a look. Sam had glanced over to see the name started with a 'T'. He figured it must have been Trent. Trent had been chasing Reggie for years, just like every other male in OS.

Reggie had looked down and opened the text. _'Under the pier. 10 mins.'_ The text read. She smiled. "Sam I gotta run to the bathroom and get going, I'll be right back." Reggie grabbed her small bag filled with makeup and writing utensils and rushed to the bathroom. Sam just rolled his eyes while Reggie ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Reggie checked underneath each stall to make sure no one was in there with her. Since the coast was clear, she pulled out her makeup bag. Reggie didn't wear a lot of makeup, just eyeliner mascara and tinted chap stick. She refreshed her makeup fixed her hair and smiled to herself. She was so happy. And nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous, being friends with Twister for nearly 10 years shouldn't make her nervous, but they were in a new and very different part of their friendship. Reggie walked out and waved to Sam before heading to the beach under the pier.

As Reggie made her way closer to the meeting point, she saw a shadowed figure in front of her. She got closer and could make out the trademark hat. Twister. She smiled. He had taken his camera out and started taking quick snapshots of her and she had finally gotten close enough. He placed his camera on the ground just in time to wrap her in his arms. She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Somebody's happy to see me." Twisted grinned. Giving her multiple pecks on the lips before he deepened the kiss.

Reggie sighed and felt like she had floated up in the air. He was such a great kisser, not too much or too little tongue. Always chewed the same type of mint flavored gum, tasted so good with his saliva. He finally broke the kiss so that they could take a break and breathe. Twister placed Reg on the ground.

"Wow. I think you get better and better at this every time we make out." Reggie smiled and sat down, facing the sea. Twist sat behind her, coddling her up in between his legs. They stared at the waves crashing against the piers 'legs'. It was like right out of a movie.

"So how was your day?" Twist asked.

"It was okay. Sammy asked me out again." Reggie stated, not knowing how Twist would react.

Twist just squeezed her harder. "Who can blame him?"

"You're not mad?" She stated. Confused as of why he wasn't mad.

"No, why would I be?" Twister began. "He doesn't know were together or whatever you want to call it, and he's our friend. Nothing really to do."

Reggie fidgeted in his arms for a few moments before finding a resting place. "Yeah, I guess. It would be nice to see you jealous once in a while."

"You think I'm not?" Twister chuckled. Reggie just turned back to look at him. "I hate when nearly every guy in school tries asking you out at least more than once, or that I have to hide you from my family, your family, Otto, The Squid, Tito.. The list goes on and on."

"Ok ok I get it." She pecked him on the lips. "All I wanted to hear."

"I really would like to be official. Not hide and have secret dates. Otto's my best friend."

"Otto is my brother. You are his best friend. How do you think that's going to go when he finds out you sleep with his sister?"

"I know, not well. It just sucks." Twister stood up and helped Reggie do the same. "We need to find a time and right way to tell everybody. Before this gets out of control." He kissed her on the lips one last time. "I have to go meet Otto he wants to go searching for the latest slut he can fuck."

Reggie rolled her eyes. "Didn't need to hear that." Reggie knew her brother used his fame and talent to nail pretty much every girl in OS. She couldn't even have many friends because they all would use her to get to her brother.

"Well when you hear him talking about it tomorrow or whenever I don't need you thinking I was trying to pick up girls with him."

"I wouldn't think that." She snuck in a kiss before slapping his ass. "You're too good to me. I love you, text me later!" Reggie ran off before Twister could respond. Twister just chucked to himself before grabbing his gear and heading off to meet his best bro.

Otto and Twister arrived at the 16-18 club located a few shops down from the Shore Shack. It was guys night out. Just like every Friday. Girls flocked over to Otto and Twister, Otto always loved the attention while Twister always tried to brush the girls off, politely of course.

A few hours had gone by and Otto was having a hard time picking between two beautiful girls to go home with. He never brought girls home to Raymundo or Reggie, usually he would stay with whatever girl he left the club with. Twister had been chit chatting with a few of the A.V guys from school, when a small brunette walked up to him.

"Twister?" Her soft pitched voice spoke to the tall redhead. Twister turned around.

"Jess?" Twister seemed confused. What was his ex-girlfriend doing here?

Jess was very petite, flawless girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She had been a sponsored surfer whose family moved to OS a few years back. She caught the attention of Twister very quickly and soon the pair were inseparable for 2 years. To say she was his first love was an understatement.

"It's so great to see you!" She smiled and pulled him into a hug. At 5'1, he stood 12 inches taller than her, very interesting to see these two together. He hugged her back but was still slightly confused. Otto noticed this and came rushing over.

"Jess!" He pulled her into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" Twist asked, confused. Last time he saw her she was dumping him to move to Hawaii 8 months ago. He was so heartbroken for months until he started seeing Reggie. Jess was the only thing that mattered to him for 2 years and for her to break up with him destroyed him. He stopped sleeping around for this girl, introduced her to his family and friends, and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"My sponsorship ended so I told my parents I wanted to be back here to finish school and to be closer to you. I never stopped loving you."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2.<strong>


End file.
